


A Nightmare Begins

by DetectiveLillyRush (starinhiding)



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starinhiding/pseuds/DetectiveLillyRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly rush gets kidnapped by someone she knows and trusts with her life. Who kidnapped her? how long will they keep her? Will she escape? How long can she survive in the soundproofed basement? Mainly from lillys point of view but will see some of the cold case teams pov. Reviews are greatly apprieciated :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case.

 

 

 

Authors note: This story is told from a first person pov.

 

 

 

Lillys point of view.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I listened to the rustling of the autumn leaves on the road during my quiet walk home. I'm not too far from home. Its only a few blocks away now. I had a long day at work today. A suspect had lunged at me and even had the nerve to threaten me and I had to deal with nick trying to sell tubbaware. I just couldn't help but laugh as he drove everyone crazy. Just thinking about tubbaware makes me want to go out and buy more glass plates and other glass containers. I snapped out of my thoughts and continued to walk down the dark cold street. It's almost as cold out as some of the cases we work. Well the cases were cold until we got them. We always find a way to close the cases. As i always say people shouldnt be forgotten,they matter. I suddenly hear footsteps running toward me. I want to run, but what if its someone I know how would I be able to live that down excpecially after nick hears about it.. "Lil" I heard a very familiar voice shout. I stopped walking and turn around to see my partner scotty valens. "Hey scotty" I say in my usual ie queen voice. I stopped feeling like I had to watch my back because well its scotty my partner. "Hey lil I need you to come with me." Scotty says coldly not looking me in the eyes. "What? Why? Did something happen?" Now I'm feeling nervous. He dosnt answer. I thought I saw something in his eyes. He grabbs my arm gently and starts pulling me in the dirrection i had previously come from. Something i notice scares me more than the look in scottys eyes. I don't even know where he's taking me. I also don't even know what he wants. He leads me to a blue suv that I've never seen him drive before. "Get in" he orders. I climb in the passenger seat. He closes the passenger door before he gets in the drivers side. "Scotty where are we going?" I ask with slight nervousness. He still dosnt even bother to answer me. I trust him with my life more than anyone will ever know but things are starting to get just plain strange. "Scotty what's going on? Tell me" I demanded. "Lil we are going to go somewhere and then we can talk." He says. He seems diffrent. Something deffinatly wrong. I continued to watch him studying his face as he drives us somewhere. I notice around ten minutes later that he's driving us toward an abandon building. Now I'm scared this isn't like him at all. I reach for the car door handle to open it so I can run from this version of scotty. As I wrap my hand around it I hear him press the door lock button. He pulls the car into an alley and turns the engine off. I'm pettrified when I notice the car is deliberatly hidden from the road. He suddenly turns toward me. "Give me your gun." He commands coldy. "Scotty?" I said my voice shaking. "I said gve me your gun Now". I look into his eyes and see that scottys being cold and calm like he's been planning this. I'm sure this is just another one of his jokes and I start to smile. "Lil I ain't playing." Scotty says loudly. Then I look down and notice his gun pointed at my heart I felt my smile quickly fade. I reach for my gun and hand it over slowly. "Now turn off your phone and hand it to me" he says almost angerly. I want to stand up for myself and at least ask why he's doing this to me but I know he won't give me a reason. I pull out my phone and slowly turn it off noticing that my hand are starting to shake. I look at him and I can tell he sees the fear that is all too evident in my eyes. I hand it to him. He pulls me onto his lap and opens the drivers side door. "Get out! If you run I'll have to hurt you lil and I don't want to have to do that." I swallow as I feel the gun poking my ribs. I climb out shaking. I hear him climb out behind me and the car door slam. Scotty roughly grabs my arm and forces me to walk toward the building. He's still holding my arm tightly as he unlocks the door. He shoves me into the cement building and turns on his work flashlight before he closes the door behind us. Scotty lead me down some cement stairs. There I noticed a steel door. He unlaches it and opens it. The door made a creaking sound. He pushed me into a small dimmly lit room. I turned around it felt like time had stopped. "Scotty?" I pleaded. "Your going to have fun down here ice queen" Scotty said smiling evily. Then he slammed the door closed leaving me to my thoughts as I heard him lach it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I turned and looked around the room. I saw that it wasn't just one room. There was another door. I walked toward it hoping it was a way out but when I opened the door I was greatly disapointed. It was just a bathroom. I walked over to the sink and turned on the water. At least I have running water i thought. As i splashed my face. Then I looked up into the mirror watching the water drip down my face. I quickly wiped it off and opened the medicine cabnet. I almost started crying then and there. In the medicine cabnet was a toothbrush and some toothpaste. This told me scotty was willing to keep me here for as long as he could. I left the bathroom all hope lost. I realised I wouldn't be able to leave unless I was dead. I looked around the room again to see a bed with brand new pillows and blankets, a dresser stuffed with new clothes, a bookshelf with books, a couch, and a pack of plastic cups sitting on an end table. I sat on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest. I began to cry now fully realizing my nightmare was only begining and wasn't going to end anytime soon.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!!

 

 

Lillys point of view

 

Tuesday june 2nd. Day one in captivity.

 

 

I opened my eyes, but I don't even remember closing them. Why had i? Another thought trickles into my head, where am I? My stomach growls loudly causing me to jump up startled. I stand up and wander over to the plastic cups. I grab one and walk toward the sink. I look at my face in the mirror. "This can't be happening." I say stunned remembering the advents of the night before. I turn on the cold water and splash my face. The cold water feels good on my sweaty pale skin. I fill the cup full of water and begin to drink it. I couldn't believe what a diffrence it made in the way I felt. I felt a lot better. I looked at my reflection in the mirror again trying to find some sort of change. There I saw a new wave of fear hit me as I heard the metal door unlach and creak open. "Hey ice queen I ain't here to harm you" scotty said loudly, but how could I trust him after last night. I slowly made my way out of the bathroom. Scotty smiled at me. Just looking at his face made my skin crawl. "Scotty why?" My voice came out steadier than I thought it would. The truth is I'm pettrified. "I don't have one reason I have many." He said grinning in his evil way. "How long do I have to stay here?" I asked him tears threatening to fall. "This, you being here ain't going to be a quick thing you could be here until you die." I felt the wet hot salty tears begining to fall from my eyes. Scotty finally noticed the hurt I was feeling. "Lil" he says sounding like the scotty I knew and trusted. I looked up and frustratedly wiped the tears away as more continued to fall. "Lil don't cry." He said slowly. His face brightend up before he said "lil I got a surprise for you." I continued to stare at him secretly hoping he would let me go. "I got you some notebooks and pencils and a pencil sharpener. I also got you colored pencils in case you want some color in here and some erasers and even a clock and if you look on the wall over there" he said "we have a calender. Lil I have to go to work see you later." He finished and threw the stuff on the couch. Then I heard the door slam and lock and with that my new found hope was lost. I managed to walk over to the couch. I sat down and looked at the clock in my hand. "8:20 am, they will notice I'm missing soon. They should I'm the one they practically have to ask to leave before I take a day off." I said out loud trying to calm myself. I know at least john stillman, my boss will notice I'm missing. They need to find me quickly before scotty carries out his plans. "What does scotty have planned for me?" I said out loud again. The truth is I don't even want to know what he has planned. 

 

The philly pd at 9am. John stillmans point of view

 

I happen to look up from the paper work I was doing to make sure all of my detectives were here on time. Detective will jeffries check Detective nick vera check Detective scotty valens check Detective lilly rush??? I said mentally. Where the hell is lilly? s  
She hasn't been late or missed a day since she started here at homicide. I put down my pen and get up. "Where's lilly? Has anyone seen her this morning?" I said walking out of my office. "I havnt seen her since work last night" nick said. "Last I saw her she was walking home" will said. "Scotty have you seen lil?" I asked worriedly. "Nope" scotty said slowly. I couldn't help but wonder if he's hiding something but why would scotty do something to lil? I walked back into my office and closed the door. Picking up my phone I dialed an all too familiar number. "Hey you've reached lilly rush. Leave a message." I heard lillys prerecorded voice say. "Lilly its john call me back when you get this." I said hanging up. I walked back out to the squad room. "Nick, scotty go to lillys place and check if she's there then call me." I said almost panicking. All I had to do was wait for a phone call. Sighing I went back to my paper work.

 

 

Nicks car 9:10 am. Nick veras point of view.

 

I watched scotty as he climbed into the car. He seems different almost distracted. "Scotty what's going on?" I asked. Scotty just shrugged. I began driving. "Scotty, did lil call you last night?" I asked suspiciously now. Everytime I mention lil he acts weird. He knows something. "Naw lil didn't call. She didn't have a reason to." Scotty said looking at his hands. Around 9:15 am I pulled the car to a stop in front of lils place. "Her cars here let's go knock on the door if she dosnt answer let's use her spare key." I said slowly getting out Scotty did the same. We stepped onto the sidewalk. I made my way to her door, scotty trailing behind me. I knocked on the door and yelled "lil its nick and scotty". I didn't here any footsteps or any sound of life coming from within. I bent down and grabbed the key from under the flower pot. I slid the key into the lock and turned. The only noise was an audible click coming from the lock. I twisted the knob and pushed the door open. "Lil" I yelled walking in. I opened my phone and dialed stillmans number. "Stillman" I heard john say. "Its nick" I said softly. "Was lil there?" John asked. "Boss lils not here it dosnt look like she even came home last night. Her cars her but her purse, phone and coat are missing." I said sighing. "I called her family, but no one knows where she is." John said sighing. "Boss If she dosnt turn up in a hour file a missing persons report. We have reason for concern considering that creeps threat." I muttered. Even though I act unconcerned the truth is i'm freaking out. "Ok I'm going to file one now. I'll see you when you get back." John said. "Ok bye boss" I said as I heard the phone click. I walked over to scotty. "Boss is filing a report" I said testing his reaction. Scotty looked surprised but not in a good way. He remained quiet. I continued to watch his face as we got back in the car and drove away.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case. 

 

 

 

Lillys point of view

 

I have spent the last hour just eating. The reason why is I'm not hungry, but i am forcing myself to eat. I havnt had food since lunch with the squad. I decided to stop. Why should I force myself to eat when scottys going to kill me anyway? "You'll be the death of me scotty?" Didn't I say that only a week ago? Well now its true scotty will be the death of me. "Damn it!" I shouted at the walls. I picked up a pencil and opened the blue notebook. I guess I should keep a record of my days in here. 

 

Dear myself I guess, june 2nd 2006

 

My names Detective Lilly Rush and I've been abducted by someone I knew and trusted. I don't know why he did this? Why would he want to? On seconed thought I don't want to know. All I do know is I'm locked it some sort of room in a basement. I don't want to die down here. I'm still in shock. I guess I will tell you the rest later. The doors opening.......

 

Lilly rush

 

 

 

I quickly hid the notebook as scotty walked in. "Hey lil" he said in an unusually calm voice. "Hi scotty" I said my voice shaking. "How are you adjusting to life in here?" Scotty asked evilly. "Are they looking for me?" I asked dodging the question. "Unforunatly yes they are." Scotty muttered. I watched as he went over to the sink next to the stand with the food. I saw him grab a plastic cup and I heard the water turn on. Scotty turned around and handed me the drink. "Here" he said eyeing me funnily. "Thanks" I said slowly wrapping my hand around the cup. I pulled the cup up to my lips and felt the cold water trickle in. I swallowed a mouthful of the water. The water tasted different almost sweeter. "Scotty what did you put in my water?" I slurred feeling like I was drunk. "Just a little something" scotty said leering. I saw the room spinning and felt myself falling toward the floor. I then felt scottys strong arms wrap around me before the darkness settled in. 

 

 

 

Scottys point of view

 

I grabbed lil before she hit the floor. Just like I had planned. Everythings going as planned so far. I just need to ditch her phone and her purse somewhere. I can do that later, but right now I need to put lil down. I set lil on the couch and made the bed. This is going to be the same bed that we will enjoy later. I pulled the blankets down on left side. I picked that side because I know lilly likes to sleep there. I know this because ever since I met lil I've been watching her. I walked back over to lil and lifted her off the couch. I wandered back over to the bed holding her light limp body. I gently set her down pulling the blanket up and pushed the hair out of her face. Oh god she looked beautiful. Her face was snow white. I want her, but She will be sleeping till the morning, but we won't be able to have fun till tomorrow. I want her to be awake when it happen. I want her to enjoy the feeling. "I can't wait till tomorrow" I whispered in her ear before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

Wednesday june 3rd.

 

Lillys point of view.

 

 

I opened my eyes slowly my head still spinning. I looked at the clock its 3:40 pm the last time I was awake it was 5:30pm last night. Wait why am I in bed? Then I remembered I drank something and was falling but scotty caught me and then there was darkness. I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the bed. I was still fully dressed so that was a good sign. I stood up and almost fell back onto the bed. I walked over to the couch where I had hidden my journal. I grabbed my pencil and opened the book to the next clean page.

 

 

Dear myself, Wednesday june 3rd

 

My head is spinning still. The reason is because around 5:30 last night he gave me a cup of water. I shouldn't have taken it but I did. He put something in it. When I drank it i got dizzy and passed out. I guess I can tell who evers reading this who abducted me. My own friend and co worker did. Scotty valens. I don't know why he did he won't even tell me. I should have suspected something. After work on june 1st I was walking home. Scotty came up from behind me and told me to come with him. He was acting funny I knew something was wrong but I thought he wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him. I climbed into a blue suv with him. After about 10 minutes I noticed he was driving me toward an abandon building. I reached for the door handle but he locked the door. He pulled the car into an alley. It was hidden from the road. He demanded my gun and I thought he was kiding but when I looked down he had his gun pointed at my heart. I wanted to live so I handed my gun over. Scotty asked for my phone and I gave it to him. He forced me out of the car and into a building. Once in the bulding, scotty led me down some stairs. There was a metal door. He opened it and shoved me in and said "your gonna have fun down here ice princess." Then scotty locked the door. I'm still trapped in this metal room. There are no windows only dim lights. If I hadnt went with scotty I wouldn't be trapped here. He has something planned for me. I know that my friends won't find in time. I realize I'm going to die down here. No one will know what happened to me. No one saw me with scotty. They probably didn't realize I was missing till yesterday during work. If you find this contact john stillman, nick vera, and will jeffries from phillys homicide division. 

 

Lilly rush

 

 

i put the journal away and spent the rest of the night sobbing into her pillow.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case.

 

 

Thursday june 4th

 

Lillys point of view

 

 

I opened my eyes. They hurt a lot from all the crying I did last night. How do I even really know if it was last night and not this morning? I suppose I will have to trust my internal clock. Trust. A word that scotty dosnt seem to understand. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked to the counter to eat.

 

 

 

John stillmans point of view

 

I can't believe lillys missing. I didn't even know she had been taken until Tuesday morning. How could I be so terrible? The truth that I will never admit to anyone is I blame myself. I let her walk home when I could have offered her a ride. I know she wouldn't have taken it. Lilly liked to walk home. I put my paper work down. I can't focus. I want to punch a wall. Why lilly? Why did he take lilly? Who was this guy that took her? I suddenly heard the door open and close. I looked up surprisedthat I had a visitor. It was nick vera. "What's up?" I heard my voice asking but my heart wasn't in it. "Boss there something up with scotty. He was acting weird on the way to lillys apartment and now he's acting even weirder. I think he knows more about lillys disapearence than he's letting on." Nick said angerily. "What do you think he knows?" I questioned. "I think he knows where she might be" nick said looking into my eyes. "Why would he take lilly?" I asked slowly. "That's the only part I don't know." Nick replied. "You and will put scotty in the interragation room and question him." I ordered. I watched nick nod and I followed him out of the office. "Jeffries we have a suspect to interrogate." Nick said frowning. "Who?" Jeffries asked surprised. "Scotty" nick said grabbing scottys arm and dragging him into interrogation. I stood by the two way mirror and watched. 

 

 

Nick veras point of view

 

Scottys interrogation.

 

 

"Did you do something to lil on Monday night?" I asked. "No wait what...you actually think I did something to lil? She's my partner I couldn't hurt her." Scotty asked looking shocked. "Where were you the night lilly disapeared?" I asked watching a surprised jeffries. "I was at home." Scotty said looking at his hands. "Is there someone who can confirm that?" Jeffries asked finally realizing why they were interrogating their co worker. "No" scotty mumbled. I now fully realized he did take her. "Why did you did you do it?" Jeffries asked getting angry. "I told you I didn't do anything!" Scotty yelled. "Did you hurt her?" I asked slowly. "If I didn't take her how would I hurt her." Scotty said smugly. With that I left the interrogation room wishing I could punch scotty. 

 

"What do you think?" Jeffries asked stillman. "He knows something but now he knows we are on to him" stillman said. "I told you he was acting funny" I spat. "Watch him like a hawk and don't let him leave the building." Stillman instructed. "No problem" jeffries said. I turned toward interragation "uhh we have a problem." I said about to punch a wall. "What is it?" Stillman asked. "Where the hell did scotty go?" I asked. They all looked toward the interrogation room to find it empty. 

 

 

 

Lillys point of view 

 

I was reading a book when the door opened. "They know it was me!" Scotty yelled. "What do you mean they know?" I asked slowly. I hoped they were going to find me soon before he kills me. "They know I took you but they can't prove it!" Scotty yelled crazily. "Scotty calm down." I said hoping he wouldnt do something stupid. "Shut up" scotty yelled. Then I felt a hand slap my face leaving a stinging sensation. I began to cry. "Don't cry" he yelled again as he punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground wheezing. I couldn't catch my breath in time for the next blow. I clutched my cheek where scotty just punched and felt the blood dripping out of it. I lay on the floor in a crying heap as scotty kicked me in the stomach. I began to get dizzy. Scotty stopped hitting me but it was too late. I felt the darkness close in once more.

 

 

 

I woke up what seemed like two hours later. "Write them a note and tell them whatever you want leave my name out of it" scotty demanded. I sat up my stomach still throbbing. I found I was on the couch not on the floor and scotty had ripped a piece of paper out of a green notebook. "Write it on here." He said handing me the paper and a pencil. So there I wrote.

 

Dear friends, thursday june 4th

 

I'm going to die. He will kill me before you guys get here. I hate him so much. I knew and trusted him. I miss you guys. He said not to put his name in this letter so I won't. I don't blame anyone but him for this. I'm locked in a metal sound proofed basement. He drove me here in a blue suv. He put my gun, phone, and purse in the glove box. I need you to catch him. If I die I have to say I loved working with you guys. Earlier he came in mad saying you guys knew it was him and he beat me. I was unconcious for a few hours. 

 

Lilly rush

 

 

Scotty folded up the letter and left. He didn't even bother to read it. I now had hope that my co workers would find me. Stillman would find me. There was still a nagging doubt what if they dont find me? I would be safe for now. If scotty comes back Its likly I will die. I layed on the couch the pain in my stomach still evident with every movement.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case!!!!!

 

 

 

Lillys point of view

 

 

Friday june 5th

 

I opened my eyes weakly. The pain yesterday was so unbearable that i passed out. I sat up catiously trying to test the pain. It still hurt but not as much as it did before. I walked over to the counter and grabbed some food. I ate it slowly. Im still not feeling very hungry but if i dont eat im going to die in here. I dont want to die in here. I finished eating as the door creaked opened. I turned around to see scotty smiling evily. "H...hi scotty" I practically whispered. "Lil" scotty said walking toward me. My heart began racing. He stood about two feet away from me an unreadable expression on his face. "What?" I said noticing my voice was shaking. He grabbed my arm gently at first and yanked me toward him. "Sc......" was all i could say before scottys warm lips were on mine. I pulled away quickly. "Lil dont fight me it will only hurt you more." Scotty said slightly angry. "Scotty no" i said suddenly realizing what he wanted to do. "Lil i mean it" scotty said stepping closer. Fear suddenly over took me and i stepped back bumping into the counter. My senses were now on high alert. "Lil im going to get what i want anyway so why fight." Scotty said smiling. "No dont do this please" i pleaded. Scotty grabbed my face and forced his tongue in my mouth. I shoved him back and ran toward the bathroom. Scotty grabbed me and i screamed loudly. "You can run and you can scream but no one can hear you" scotty said laughing. "Noo noo" i yelled franticly as scotty dragged me toward the bed. "Ouch" he yelled as i scratched him. "You little bitch" scotty yelled angrily. I felt his hand slap my face leaving a sharp pain and a tingling sensation. Scotty laughed as he started ripping my shirt. I heard the buttons pop off one by one. "No" i yelled as he yanked the shirt from my shoulders. Scotty just laughed. "I told you we were gonna have fun down here." Scotty said evily.

 

 

 

Scottys point of view. 

 

I reached for lils bra. "No" she screamed and tried to fight. I laughed and pulled it away like it was nothing. My mouth watered when her breasts fell free. I grabbed them and squeezed. "Oww" she screamed as I pushed her onto the bed. "Now were gonna have fun and your gonna like it." I said smiling.

 

 

 

Lillys point of view.

 

"Scotty no" i almost screamed after he pushed me onto the bed. Scotty started reaching for my pants. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my ankles roughly and yanked me toward him. He ripped my pants away harshly. He pulled off his shirt. I tried to run but he grabbed my wrist and handcuffed me to the bed. He quickly undid his pants and kicked them away. I struggled against the cold metal hand cuffs. I felt them biting into my flesh. All i could do was watch miserable as he took off his boxers revealing his huge erection. He smiled at me. I was sitting on the bed wearing nothing but my black underwear. Scotty unhooked the hand cuffs and threw me on the bed. "Im gonna enjoy this" he said loudly smiling as he through his police hand cuffs on the floor. "Scotty no please?" I begged. He continued to laugh as he ripped my underwear off. Scotty climbed on the bed and began pressing his lips into mine. I kept trying to fight him off but he continued kissing me. Scotty then shoved his tounge roughy around my mouth. I tried to push him away again but he was too heavy. He pulled his lips off of mine slowly. I screamed again as he tugged my legs apart. Scotty crawled in between then. I felt the hot salty tears that i had been trying to hold back begin to slip silently down my pale cheeks. Scotty took his cock and slowly rubbed it up and down my vagina. "Scotty stop" i sobbed. "Lil i aint going to be stopping now" scotty said slowly. Scotty lined his erection up with my hole and pushed in. "Ohhh lil" scotty moaned once he was all the way in. "Get out of me" i sobbed as scotty pushed my hair out of my face gently. "Shhhhhh lil it aint gonna kill you to give in to me" scotty said laying down on top of her. I screamed as he pulled out and roughly shoved himself back in. "Noooo" i whisperd sobbing. Scotty didnt seem to notice my tears and rammed into my body harder and harder. My insides felt like they were on fire. Scotty sat back up and pushed his length up as far into me as he could. "Ohhhhhhh lil" he moaned again. My crying slowed a bit even though i was still terrified and sickened by what he was doing to me. Scotty began touching my breasts gently at first. Then he started groping them harshly. I used my hands to try and push him away but he continued to push roughly into me. "Scotty" i frantically chocked out. "Ohhhh lil you feel good baby" scotty whispered. I knew scotty was enjoying this. I kept hearing him grunt while feeling him ramming into me. Everything hurt. I reached up again and scratched him. Scotty slapped me again and came loudly grunting "lil". I felt him sudder and release. I was disgusted. He collasped on top of me in a sweaty heap. I couldnt even look at him. I put my head in my hands and tried to forget what happend but i couldnt. He rolled off of me and grabbed the hand cuffs from the floor. Scotty put one of my wrists in one and handcuffed me to the bed post. "Did you have fun lil?" Scotty asked smiling. "No.... is this why you took me?" I shouted sobbing. "This is one of the many reasons." Scotty said slowly smiling evily.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!! 

 

 

 

 

Friday june 5th

 

Scottys point of view.

 

I looked into lillys face and saw her pain. It almost made me laugh. I watched as she layed their silently with tears dripping down her face. One glance into her beautiful blue eyes and i was instantly hard again. 

 

 

 

Lillys point of view.

 

I felt scotty get hard again. "Scotty..... no" i begged him. Scotty just smiled evily. I felt his hands grab my pale legs and force them apart. I tried kicking him away, but he held them tighter. I felt the pain shoot up my legs and fresh tears started. Scotty crawled between them. "Owwwww" i cried out in pain when he pushed his cock inside me again. "Shut up" scotty said slapping my face. I heard his sweaty skin slapping against mine and i felt nothing but a sharp burning pain in my stomach. I could feel scotty shoving his cock deeper and deeper inside me. I continued to try to fight him off. I hoped he would stop, but it seemed to go on forever. Scotty just smiled as i struggled beneath him. "You can Fight me lil but i know you like" scotty grunted and panting. The salty tears ran in rivers off my face. Scotty continued grunting from above me as he slammed into me again and again. He tried to think of something else anything, but i couldnt. "Lil" scottty shouted as he came. I could feel him shudder and release. The white sticky goo dripped out of my vagina and onto the bedding. Thats when i realized scotty hadnt put on a condom before he raped me again. 

 

 

Scottys point of view.

 

I pulled out of lil and watched her arms fall limply to her side. Her spirit was broken. I glanced at her face. She looked horrified and shocked. Funny, i never thought i would ever see her like this. I wonder what shes thinking about. I smiled wide at her empty hollow icy blue eyes. She would remember me forever. Now she wouldnt and couldnt forget ever. 

 

 

At work....... still friday. 

 

John stillmans point of view.

 

 

"Trace scottys phone" i yelled at the lab tech. "Ok i will" she said quickly typing in scottys number and pressing enter. I watched the computer screen as it tracked scottys location. "It should be any minute now" she said slowly watching the screen intently. I heard the machine beep. "I got it hes on 24th and 34th." She said loudly. "Isnt that an abandon building?" I asked slowly. "Yeah it is. Now go get the bastard who took lil. She is a good friend of mine" the lab tech said. "I promise i will get him." I said truthfully. I rushed upstairs to tell the team what i had just learned and we headed out to get lilly back. We couldnt wait to get lilly back.

 

 

 

 

Lillys point of view.

 

 

I watched as scotty get up and quickly get dressed. I Wiped away my hot salty tears as he left. How could he have done this too me? He was my friend. Wasnt he? I slowly got up and put my clothes back on. I then sat on the floor in the corner clutching my legs to my chest. I couldnt help but wish i was dead. It would be better than living with what he had done to me. I sat in the corner and began thinking about what i was going to do now.

 

 

 

Nicks point of view.

 

 

"There he is" i whispered. We had been waiting for five minutes for him to come out. We didnt want a hostage situation on our hands. I couldnt wait to pinch scotty for kidnaping lil. He deserves all he will get in prison. We all stepped out of the car and grabbed scotty. "You deserve this" i shouted as a slapped cuffs on him. "Were going to take you down there and your gonna show us where lil is you got that?" Stillman said harshly. I just watched as scotty nodded. "Ill show you" scotty said as i led him into the alley. He showed us to the door. We opened it. "If you walk down there. You will see a metal door unlach it and youll find her." Scotty said slowly. Will led him back to the car and shoved him in the back. While stillman and i ran down the stairs. I reached the metal door first and unlocked it. When i opened it i saw lil in the corner with her head in her knees. "Lil" i yelled running over. "Lil" stillman said shaking her shoulder. " i thought you were scotty for a minute there" lil said lifting her head slowly. "Are you okay?" I asked seeing the red marks on her face. "No" she said with tears in her eyes. "What did he do?" Stillman asked gently. Lilly looked at the bed not making eye contact. "Lil you will need to tell us eventually" stillman said reaching over and tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. "I dont want to talk about it" lilly said her voice cracking. "Lil did he rape you?" I asked gently glancing from lil to the bed. All lil could do was nod her head and cry into stillmans shoulder. 

 

 

 

Lillys point of view.

 

I sobbed into stillmans shoulder still sitting in the basement. "I cant believe you guys found me" i said slowly as i stopped crying. "We were always going to lil" stillman said. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and stood up shaking. "This will be the first time since monday that ive seen the outside world." I said slowly walking toward the door. I could hear nick and stillmans heavy footsteps walking up the steps behind me. When i reached the top of the stairs and walked out the door i was blinded by the sun light. I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted and i saw a beautiful blue sky.


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case.

 

 

Still friday.

 

Lillys point of view.

 

"Lil" stillman said watching my face. "Yeah?" I answered. "Are you ready to go?" He asked concerned. "Yeah" i responded knowing we were going to the hospital. I walked through the alley to get to the street where i would get in to a car and be driven to the hospital. Stillman and nick walked on either side of me. I could tell they were worried about me. They keep looking at me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Lil" nick said interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him waiting for him to say something. "Just warning you Scottys gonna be in a car up there." He said sympatheticly. "Ok thanks" i said forcing a smile. I hoped they didnt notice the way i almost jumped out of my skin at the mear mention of his name. I walked around the corner and saw cameras flashing and i heard reporters asking questions. "You better not tell anyone you little bitch." Scotty screamed furiously from the back of a police car. "Dont listen to him lil" stillman said slowly. "Im not going to let him ruin my life" i said truthfully. Stillman led me to the ambulance and i climbed in slowly. I sat down on the bench. The pain was still noticible but not as bad as it was yesterday when he first beat me. I felt the abulance begin to drive but i was so dizzy. The last thing i saw before everything faded to black was stillmans face filled with worry. The last thing i could remember hearing was stillman shouting "lil".

 

 

 

Stillmans point of view.

 

"Lil" i shouted as i watched lilly sink to the floor. I helped the paramedics lift her off the vehicle floor and place her on a stretcher. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked the paramedic. "What did she tell you?" The paramedic asked. "She......she told me she had been raped" i said slowly. I couldnt protect my daughter and i couldnt even protect lilly from this. "It looks like She might have been beaten also." The paramedic said. I put my head in my hands and when i looked up i couldnt help but notice lillys pale skin. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked again. "We cant tell at the molment but you should know soon." The paramedic responded. I had to wonder if this paramedic was even qualified for her job. When we arrived at the hospital i was surprised to see the team there waiting. I jumped out of the ambulance and watched as the rolled lilly out and into the hospital we all followed them until they wouldnt let us go any further. "What happend? I heard she was awake" jeffries asked. "She was sitting there then she got paler and fell to the floor. I hope shes okay she has to be." I said pacing back and forth in the white waiting room. "John shes going to be okay. Lils a fighter." Jeffries said. "Do you even know what scotty did to her? Lils like a daughter to me" i asked and said. "What did he do?" Jeffries asked unaware of what scotty did to lil. "Scotty raped lil" nick informed jeffries. I watched jeffries eyes widden in shock and horror. "He also beat her. She has bruises all over her face and arms" i added. "If i had known that i woulda killed him" jeffries said angerly. The room went silent as everyone looked at the white tile floor and waited on the good or bad news. 

 

 

 

Lillys point of view.

 

 

I woke up in a white room. It smelled like hospital cleaning chemicals. I was lying on a bed and there was a doctor next to me. "Your awake" the female doctor said smiling. "Yeah i guess i am" i said weakly. "You fainted in the ambulance due to stress, but now your fine and i did a rape kit while you were sleeping." The doctor said kindly. "Ok" i said slowly. "We found fluids and heres the morning after pill" she said kindly handing me a pill and a small plastic cup of water. "Remember even if you take this it may not prevent pregnancy. Do we have permission to realease the kit to the police?" She asked as gently as she could. "Yeah" i said swallowing the pill. "Can i leave now?" I asked hoping i could. "Yes you can you good to go" the doctor said smiling. "Bye" she said leaving the room. I climbed out of the bed and grabbed my hospital issued sweats and headed into the bathroom. I put on the pants and sweatshirt before leaving the room. I walked down a white hallway until i saw the team. "Lil" stillman said surprised. "They said i could leave" i said forcing a smile. I looked around at their faces and they all looked sorry and miserable. "So...." i said awkawardly. "Lil are you going to file a report?" Nick asked. "Yeah" i said slightly uncomfortable. "Your gonna be okay lil your a strong person." Jeffries said. "Its gonna be hard" i admitted my voice breaking as i looked at the ground. "Lilly rush" said the same female doctor from a few minutes earlier. "Yeah" i said turning around. "I forgot to tell you to Make sure you come back again tomorrow to take the pill again." She said Softly and kindly. "Okay ill be back tomorrow" i said. "Okay take care" she said leaving. "When are you going to file a report?" Stillman asked. "Im going to know. I wont be able to sleep any way." I said sighing. I watched as they looked at me with such hurt filled eyes. "We should have noticed that he wasnt right" stillman shouted. I pushed the blonde hair out of my eyes exposing my bruises. "Its not your fault its not any of your faults its...... its his fault no ones but his." I said loudly causing them to face me. "Theres just one thing i want to know." I said looking at them. "Whats that?" Nick asked. "I just want to know why." I said slowly starting to walk away. I could hear them following me as i stepped outside. I felt the warm sun splash over my face. I continued to walk only this time toward the police station where someone would take my report.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!!!

 

Friday night on june 5th

 

Lillys point of view.

 

 

I arrived at the station. I didnt really want to be here but i didnt exactly want to be alone at the molment. I looked into the faces of the people i see everday walking into work. I could tell by their stares everyone knew what he did. I tried to ignore the stares and went up to the office where we work every day. As i walked through the door everything got quiet, too quiet. I could feel everyone staring. Stillman dirrected me toward an interrogation room. "Who do you want me to send in here?" Stillman asked kindly with worry filled eyes. "I..... i dont know" i said slowly. "Im gonna get a uni to do it. If thats okay with you?" Stillman said slowly. I nodded and sat down in a chair. Stillman left the room and came back with a female uni. "Ill be right outside lil if you need anything." Stillman said causiously closing the door.

 

 

 

Stillmans point of view.

 

Lilly didnt know but nick, will, and i were watching from the two way mirror. "What happened lil?" The uni asked. "Where do you want me to start?" Lilly asked nervously. "How about monday night" the uni suggested. "Monday night..........i was walking home and i heard footsteps behind me. It was scotty and he wanted to talk so i went with him. I thought i was safe. I trusted him. He drove to this abandon building and i tried to get out of the car to run, but he locked it and pulled a gun on me." Lilly confessed. "Didnt you have your weapon with you?" The uni asked. "Yeah i had it but by the time i figured out what was happening he already had the gun pointed at my heart." Lilly said slowly. "What happened next?" The uni asked. "He forced me out of the vehicle and down the stairs. Then he shoved me in the room and said "your gonna have fun down here" then the door slammed and i could hear him lock it." Lilly said miserably. "We have a note that you wrote." The uni said showing lilly a folded up paper. Lillys hand flew to her mouth in shock. "He.....he sent it." She stammered. "Yeah he did. So because of your letter we knew it was him." The uni said smiling. "He beat me and i passed out. When i woke up he made me write that but he wasnt paying attention so i included that." Lilly said slowly. "This was written on thursday by you, but theres no mention of rape. So when did that happen?" The uni asked causiously acting like lilly was so fragile that she would fall apart at the mear mention of that word. "Today............. earlier today." Lilly whisperd. I saw the pain in her face. "If we had tracked his phone earlier we could have found her before he raped her" i said loudly. "Boss then he would have held her hostage and possible killed her." Nick said slowly. I turned my attention back to the room knowing nick was right. "Tell me what happened." The uni said. "I had just gotten up and i was forcing myself to eat. I wasnt hungry but i wanted to live. Then he came in" lilly said tears begining to fall from her blue eyes. "What happened next?" The uni asked. "He walked over to me and...and he......he just looked at me and i knew something bad was going to happen. I just thought he was going to kill me not do what he did............ he grabbed my arm and yanked me toward him. Then he tried to kiss me. I pushed him and i ran toward the door. He grabbed me and i tried to fight and he just said"lil dont fight me it will only hurt you more" then he dragged me over to the bed and ripped my clothes off." Lilly said as the tears began to fall in rivers. "The same clothes you wore to the hospital?" The uni asked and lilly just nodded and wiped the tears away. "What next?" The uni asked. "He raped me........ then when he stopped i thought it was over but he did it again. I......i tried to fight him off again but he..... he just laughed. Then he left" lilly sobbed into her hands. "Thats when you got up and got dressed." The uni asked. Lilly looked up and nodded. "Did he wear a condom?" The uni asked. "No" lilly sobbed again. I watched as she continued to cry and the uni left the room. "Lils never gonna be the same" jeffries said to me. "I could kill scotty flr what he did" nick said. I just nodded and continued to watch lil cry.

 

 

 

 

Lillys point of view.

 

I continued to cry even after the uni left. I couldnt believe i told her every humiliating molment. I stopped crying and wiped away my tears. Im being stupid its not even my fault and im acting like i died in there. I slowly stood up shaking. I walked out of the room. "Lil" jeffries shouted. I stopped and turned around to see jeffries, nick, and stillman. "Hi" i said noticing the bags under their eyes. "Im happy your alive." He said slowly. "Me too." I said agreeing. "Been awhile since you guys slept hasnt it?" I asked them. "Yeah" they all said agreeing. "We were worried about you lil" nick said looking at me worriedly. "Im fine now, but before in that basement i really thought i was going to die." I said looking at the ground. "Your strong lil. Are you going to testify at the trial on monday?" Stillman asked. "I think so" i said slowly looking up. Everything went silent for a minute. "I wanna talk to lil" i heard scotty shout. Then i saw him and i knew he saw me. "Hey lil" he said smiling at me. Jeffries, nick, and stillman stood in front of me protectivly. I watched him in horror until the cops shoved him into the interrogation room i had just come from. The men turned around and looked at me. "Are you okay lil?" Stillman asked. "Im fine." I lied even though on the inside i was deathy afraid of scotty. "Im going to take a few days off until th trial" i said looking at their faces. "Okay" stillman said. "You deserve a few days off after that" jeffries said. "Oh lil i forgot to tell you we tracked down yoiur sister while you were missing. Shes here." Nick said. "Lil" christina yelled running forward. I felt her hug me, but i couldnt hug back. "Are you okay? Ive been so worried about you?" Christina asked. "Im fine chris" i said knowing i was lying to her. "Are you sure? You seem diffrent." She said. "Lil call us if yoy need anything" stillman said continuing to watch me. I knew he was just worried. "Christina we need to talk to you" stillman said to my sisyer. "Ok lil i will meet you back at your house" christina said walking over to stillman. I never answered christina instead i began walking home.


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!!!

 

Saturday june 6th.

 

lillys point of view. 

 

I opened my eyes slowly. I could hear voices talking. "Lils been throught alot this past week" a man who sounded alot like stillman said. "you told me what scotty did to her. I'm gonna be here for her." Christina said. "I know you will" Stillman said. I sat up and looked around and finally spotted them in the kitchen. I sat up and walked over to them. "Hey guys what time is it?" i asked interrupting their conversation. "Hey lil Its 10:30 am" Christina answered. "Hey lil" Stillman said. "Hey boss" I said smiling. "Lil how are you feeling this morning?" christina asked. "Alot better than yesterday thats for sure" I answered. "Lil whats that on your wrist?" Christina asked. I lifted up my wrists and saw the purple bruises wrapping around them. "Bruises" i answered. "Sorry lil i didnt mean to-" was all christina could make out before i interrupted her "Chris i'm okay" I said realizing i wasnt convincing any one. "are you lil?" stillman asked. "No I'm....... not really. I woke up so many times last night because of the nightmares" i admitted rubbing my face with my hands. "Lil you'll move on after the trial." stillman said. "I hope so" I said looking him in the eyes. Stillman got up and walked over to me. He started hugging me. "You know boss your like a father to me" i said hugging him back. At this i felt him smile causing me to smile. He pulled away and we looked into each others eyes. "i'm going to be okay boss" I said out loud. "Lil when were outside of work you can call me john" Stillman said. "Ok john" i said testing it out. "Thanks for everything" i said to him. "I will see you after work i guess. bye" stillman said. "Bye" i said back watching as he left. "He seems nice" christina said. "He has his molments though" i said laughing. "Hes kinda cute" christina said. "Chris dont do anything to embarress me including hitting on my boss" I said annoyyed. This wouldnt be the first time shes embarressed me like that. "Ok" Christina muttered. We spent the rest of the weekend talking, watching tv, and painting our nails.

 

Monday june 8th

 

lillys point of view.

 

I woke up and was instantly nervous. "Court today" i heard christina yell at me. "I dont want to go" i yelled back putting a pillow over my head. "Lil you have to go" Christina yelled back. "Chris just leave me alone today okay" i yelled at her. There was nothing but silence until i felt the pillow being lifted from my face and the lights being turned on. "Go take a shower you have two hours till court" christina said. "Fine" i snapped back. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door behind me and flicked on the light. I started the shower and got undressed. It felt nice stepping into the steady stream of warm water. I quickly washed my body and hair. Then i shut off the water and stepped out. When i finished i came out of the bathroom wearing one of my work suits. "Lil" christina shouted. "Yeah" i shouted back. "Your friends are here." Christina shouted back. I stepped around the corner and into the kitchen. "Hey" i said to christina, jeffries, nick, and john. "How are you doing?" jeffries asked. "Nervous" i said. "You will be fine lil" John said. "yeah." i said back. "Lil you ready to go?" Christina asked. "About as ready as ill ever be" i answered nervously. I looked at my co workers faces and saw they were nervous as well. We all walked out of the house and got into our cars and drove to the court house.

 

Upon arriving at the court house we had to wait in the hallway. I sat down slowly. "You sure you can do this?" christina asked. "No i'm not sure, but i need to do this" i said slowly. John looked up at me. "You all may come in now" Said a court officer. I slowly got up and walked in ignoring nick, jeffries, and johns worried stares. Its like they expected me to kill myself any minute now. Well, if i had died i wouldnt be going through this or feeling how i feel now. I watched as the judge came in and sat down then scotty came in with his lawyer. "How do we plead?" the judge asked. "Not guilty your honor" scottys lawyer said. "Guilty" Scotty shouted. The room got louder. "order in the court" the judge shouted. "Counsler do you need a minute to confer with your client?" the judge asked. "Yes" said scottys lawyer. "No i plead guilty." scotty said. "Mr. valens do you understand what you have just admitted to the court?" the judge asked. "Yes your honor." scotty said. "Do the people of a problem with this?" the judge asked. "Your honor the people do not have a problem with this." Said the prosecutions lawyer. "Shall we do the sentencing here then? what do the people recommend" The judge asked. The prosecution said "The people recommend maxium sentencing". "I object your honor Hes a detective with philly homicide and has no priors." The defence said. "Thats percisly why we recommend the max. Hes a detective who knows the law and he broke the law by kidnapping and rapeing his collegue." the prosecution continued. "Because mr. valens is a detective he should know right from wrong therefore i'm sentencing you to 15 years in the state prison. You are eligible for parole in 8. Now do you wish to make a statement to the victim of your crimes?" the judge asked. "I do your honor." Scotty turned around to face me. "Lil you shoulda kept your mouth shut." scotty said calmly as he pulled out a gun and fired one shot. I felt warm, sticky liquid pouring out of my shoulder. "Lil" john shouted as i slipped to the floor. Once i hit the ground i heard christina crying and nick calling for an ambulance. I continued to watch john kneeling above me holding his hands over the wound. "Lil your gonna make it" john said sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than me. "Omg" i heard christina say as she looked at the ground. 

 

John stillmans point of view.

 

I continued to put pressure over the wound. I could see lilly looking up at me with icy blue eyes. "lil stay with me" I said watching the pool of blood beneath her getting bigger. "How far away is the ambulance?" jeffries asked. "Their still 5 minutes away." nick said. I glanced down at a ghostly pale lilly. "I'm dying arnt i?" lilly asked breathing heavily. 

 

lillys point of view.

No one answered me. I looked at nicks and jeffries faces and they both looked paler. "Oh lil" Christina sobbed reaching out her hand and pushing the hair out of my face. "Chris" i said breathing heavily. I started feeling weaker and within minutes the darkness took over. The last thing i heard was Christina sobbing.


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own cold case!!!!!!

 

Tuesday june 9th

Johns point of view.

 

I opened the door and glanced around the white hospital room. My eyes settled on the small figure laying on the bed. I slowly crossed the room and sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. I looked at lilly. She had a breathing tube hooked up to her nose. Lillys face looked ghostly white against the pillow. I reached over and pushed the blonde hair off of her face. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. It felt so cold. The door opened and a nurse came in. "How is she doing?" i asked. "Shes going to be okay" the nurse said smiling. I could feel the relief flooding over me. "so when will she wake up?" i asked the nurse. "just keep watching. She should wake up soon" The nurse said smiling as she left. I watched the nurse leave and i felt something squeeze my hand. I looked over to see lillys icy blue eyes opened wide in surprise. "Lil" i whispered.

 

 

Lillys point of view.

I blinked a few times to make sure john was really there. "John?" i asked my voice barly above a whisper. "Lil do you remember what happened?" John asked concerned. "Court....scotty....shooting" Was all i could whisper. "Its okay lil you dont have to speak" John said smiling while holding my hand. I could see the concern in his eyes. "W.....what day is it?" i asked breathing heavily. "its tuesday lil" John said informing me. "Tuesday?" i asked stunned. "Yeah lil you lost alot of blood and almost died youve been out cold since monday morning." John said mournfully. "I thought i was going to die" I said slowly thinking about what it would have been like to die. I know i was 10 minutes away from finding out. "Your going to be okay lil your strong" john said as i squeezed his hand again. "i'm going to be okay as long as your here." I said Smiling weakly. This made john smile and hold my hand tighter. "I'll always be here for you lil" John said smiling. "Just like you were when i was 10" I said out loud remembering that he caught my attacker then too. "Yeah" He smiled remembering that too. The door creaked open and nick and jeffries walked in. "Lil your awake" Jeffries said happily. "Hey" i said quietly. They looked like they hadnt gotten much sleep. "How are you feeling?" nick asked worried. "I feel like i've been hit by a train." i said smiling. "You'll feel better soon." John said. "Yeah, but the real question is how are you guys doing?" I asked. "Tired" they all answered in unison. "Yeah the whole court thing didnt help any" I said giving them an apollogetic smile. "its not like it was your fault lil" john said. "How did he get a gun?" i asked. "Were still trying to figure that out, but good news is hes being charged with attempted murder." Nick said. "Was i really that close to dying? i really dont remember anything after i was shot." i asked almost not believing it. "You were pretty close" John said slowly. "So when will i be able to go back to work?" I asked eagerly. "Wow you almost died and you already want to go back to work." Nick said sarcasticly. "I cant help it. Works the only normal thing about my life" I said truthfully. "Really?" Jeffries asked surprised. "Yeah my dad left when i was little, my mom was an alcholic, my sister is currently running from the law, and i was kidnapped." I said laughing at how screwed up my family really is. I watched my co-workers look at each other funny. Then i realized this is the most ive ever revealed about my personal life ever. "Yeah i have a screwed up family" I said blushing. "Dosnt everyone?" Nick asked laughing. "Well you look tired so we will come back and visit you later." John said. "Ok bye" I said smiling as they left the room and i fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

Johns point of view.

 

I drove away from the hospital. No one knew where i was going but its better off that way. I parked my car and approached a grey building. "Name?" the prison guard asked. "John stillman" I answered. "Who are you visiting today?" He asked. "I'm here visiting scotty valens" I said taking a breath. The guard waved me on. "Put all your possesions in this box" Another guard ordered. I nodded and placed my car keys walet badge and gun in the box. The guard then led me into a room where i could speak to scotty privetly. I sat down and watched as they led scotty in. "Why you here?" Scotty asked. "I want to know why" I said slowly. "Why what?" Scotty asked. I could tell he was trying to pretend that he didnt know what i was talking about. "Why her? Why lilly?" I asked. I was getting angry, but im pretty good at hiding it. "Oh that" Scotty said smiling. "Yeah that" I said furiously. "Do you really want to know why?" scotty asked. "Yeah i do" I answered quickly. "I did that to her because i was stupid. I really did love her. I deserve to die for everything i did." Scotty said truthfully. I was shocked. I had expected him to say something stupid. "You really feel that way?" i asked. "Yeah i regret what i did and i shouldnt have shot her." he admitted. "yeah you shouldnt have" i agreed with him. "Is she.... dead?" he asked tears falling down his face. "No shes alive luckily. She lost alot of blood, any more and she would have." I informed him. I watched relief flood over his face. "Well i better go" I said. "Wait John.......tell her..... tell lil I'm sorry" He said wiping away his tears as the guard hauled him back to jail. "I'll tell her" i whispered more to myself than to scotty.


End file.
